


In which Danny and Nicholas get to know one another intimately (abridged version).

by tawg



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary? See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Danny and Nicholas get to know one another intimately (abridged version).

Danny toyed with the blanket curled around them, and tried to ignore the way Nicholas would stretch beside him. If they were in a movie, Nicholas would be the amazing guy sprawled in the bed with the covers just barely keeping the film from hitting a hard R. Danny would be the forgettable girl next to him, with the sheets firmly pinned in place by her arms and nothing showing but a mildly uncomfortable look. Move along people, nothing to see here.

“So,” Danny started, “when did you… you know?”

Nicholas looked lazily over at him. A lazy Nicholas was a completely foreign object to Danny. That said, a lot of things that had just happened in this room were pretty foreign to Danny. “Know what?” Nicholas asked.

“Know that you were…” Danny paused, and struggled with both words and the rather pathetic blush that was suffocating him from the inside. “Into guys,” he finished lamely.

“Nineteen eighty-seven,” Nicholas replied promptly.

Danny stared at him. “I was thinkin’ more in terms of an event,” he said slowly.

Nicholas grinned at him. Not quite the same grin that lit up rooms, but certainly in the same class. Take the room-blinding smile and tone it down a little, give it lazy eyelids and an arm draped behind Nicholas’ head. “I was thirteen-ish,” Nicholas started.

“Okay, less specific. This is promising.”

Nicholas swatted at Danny. “An aunt or something decided that I needed a good male role model.”

“You di'nt have a male role model?”

Nicholas shrugged. “My dad was away a lot, my one uncle was in jail at the time. So anyway, my aunt decided to take me to this movie she’d heard about.”

“What about sports stars?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you have any sporting heroes? Teachers you looked up to?”

“I didn’t follow sports and all my teachers hated me,” Nicholas replied.

“Why’d they hate you?” Danny asked, genuinely interested.

“Because I’m an insufferable prat, now shut up,” Nicholas replied. And then he offered Danny that lazy grin again, which was fast moving up the list of Danny favourite Nicholas smiles. “Wait, where was I?”

“You were thirteen,” Danny supplied, trying to pull the blanket higher. “And incredibly boring, by the sounds of it.”

“Right.” Nicholas smiled, his free hand tugging gently at the blanket, trying to coax it back down. “So my aunt took me to see this movie-”

“So you could get your male role model,” Danny supplied again.

Nicholas nodded. “Exactly-”

“Wait, seeing a movie with your aunt made you gay?”

Nicholas opened and closed his mouth. “That’s not exactly-”

Danny snorted. “What kind of messed up movie did she take you to?”

“The Princess Bride.”

Danny stared at Nicholas. “The Princess Bride?”

Nicholas stared back. “Yes.”

“That one that you made me sit through with all the swords and the man in black and the accents?”

Nicholas took advantage of Danny’s surprise to tug at the blanket again. “That’s the one.”

Danny paused to seriously consider this. “Did she molest you?”

“No!” Nicholas gave up on the blanket and dropped a hand dramatically over his eyes. “Stop asking questions.”

Danny grinned, and returned the blanket to its rightful place. “Fine.”

“So,” Nicholas tried again, “she took me to this movie-”

“And _didn’t_ molest you.”

“Danny, I swear I’m going to gag you,” Nicholas said, and gave Danny a look that made Danny absolutely certain that he would at least try it. And then Danny’s mind wandered to the gagging element itself, and other possible reasons for gagging someone, and the idea of Nicholas’ stomach staring him in the face and Nicholas reached behind Danny’s head to fasten-

Nicholas snapped his fingers in front of Danny’s face. “See? This is why I never tell you anything.”

“I’m listening,” Danny replied quickly. “I promise.”

Nicholas rolled his eyes, and draped his other arm behind his head. Hands laced together, and the back of his head resting on his palms as he stared at the ceiling. The definition of his arms a little distracting. “So I saw the movie. And I loved it. The whole adventure thing, being that strong and that smart and that brave. Coming back from the dead to rescue someone.” Nicholas grinned up at the ceiling, and Danny tried not to feel jealous. “Amazing. I spent the next month wanting to be like the Dread Pirate Roberts when I grew up.”

“What? Killin’ farm boys and all?”

“Do you count as a farm boy?” Nicholas asked. “Because I can certainly see the temptation.”

Danny pulled a face at him. “So you saw a film,” he said, in a valiant attempt to hear the end of this story. “Get to the good bit.”

Nicholas looked confused. “What good bit?”

“The bit where you realised you were a ben- you was homosexsical.”

Nicholas snorted. “Danny, you’re a role model for the politically correct.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I’m tryin’, at least.”

“I know.”

“So are you going to tell me?”

“No.”

Danny frowned at Nicholas “Why not?”

Nicholas shrugged. “You’ll make a deal about it.”

“I will not!”

“You so will.”

“I _so_ won’t,” Danny insisted. “Why? Is it embarrassing?”

Nicholas gave the ceiling a thoughtful look. “Not embarrassing. Just personal.”

Danny grinned. “So it was sexual then.”

“Danny.”

“Well it’s practically the same thing with you. Why? Did it sneak up on you while you were whackin’ off or something?”

Nicholas frowned at the ceiling, and a faint tinge of pink coloured the tops of his cheeks.

“Oh wow. That’s so what happened, isn’t it? You were thirteen, and beating it off like a mad thing-”

“Danny.”

“And then you get pirates and farm boys in your head-”

“Danny.”

“That’s what this is all about, isn’t it?” Danny exclaimed, pulling the covers up to his chin. “You’re just with me because I’m the closest thing you got to a farm boy!”

“Danny,” Nicholas said patiently, rolling onto his side, pressing his front against Danny’s side. A few areas of Danny’s brain stopped paying attention at that, so it was just as well Nicholas paused before continuing. “You are completely insufferable.”

“That’s not incredibly comforting,” Danny replied.

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Does it get better? Because that wasn’t a great start.”

“Insufferable,” Nicholas repeated, pressing his mouth to the corner of Danny’s mouth. “But I’m keeping you all the same.”

“You’re not great at this emotional affirmation stuff, you know,” Danny replied. “Hey, wait, where’re you going?”

“I’m getting your tie.”

“Why? Wait, wait-mmph!”

Nicholas straddled Danny’s blanketed chest, and grinned.


End file.
